leçons de vie
by ylg
Summary: recueil de mini fics:: Personne ne sait très bien comment exactement Manfredi et Johnson ont fini, l'important c'est les leçons qu'un jeune poussin pourra en tirer pour sa propre survie. volets 1 à 10 : ce qui est tombé sur Manfredi. volets 11 à 20 : au tour de Johnson. volets 21 à 30 : Skipper et ses angoisses de leader. EDIT: et un ascenseur ? ::gen, humour noir, un peu de gore::
1. sélection naturelle

**Titre :** Le coût de la naïveté  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Manfredi et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o1, « mort naturelle » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Manfredi était mignon et naïf. Trop mignon. Trop naïf. Il ne pouvait pas faire un bon soldat avec un tel état d'esprit. Il aurait fallu l'aguerrir beaucoup plus.  
Skipper était dans doute lui aussi naïf, dans un autre genre : il avait pleine confiance dans ses capacités de leader et dans la nature profonde du manchot comme espèce. Il a pris le pari que c'était faisable. Qu'aucun blanc-bec ne résisterait à son entraînement !  
Et oui, Manfredi a gagné en muscle, en rapidité, en obéissance… mais sûrement pas en intelligence. Oh, non, sûrement pas.

On ne demande pas à bon soldat de réfléchir beaucoup, de toute façon. Mais le minimum vital de jugeote ! Vérifier ce que l'on fait avant de prendre des initiatives malheureuses !  
Comme, par exemple, oh, faire ami-ami avec un phoque. Et justifier ça comme « mais il n'a pas l'air dangereux » et « il pourrait nous aider dans cette mission ».

Que le phoque ait été un double agent dans le mauvais sens reste une question en suspens. La théorie en vogue est que, de toute façon, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un phoque. On n'approche pas de mâchoires apparentées à celles d'un léopard des mers, point final.

Il est probable que Manfredi était juste, de façon intrinsèque, trop stupide pour faire un soldat correct. Trop stupide même pour vivre. C'est ce qu'on appelle la sélection naturelle à l'œuvre…  
C'est pourquoi Manfredi reste depuis dans la mémoire collective de l'armée manchotte comme exemple pour les jeunes recrues naïves qui ont bien besoin de prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Et c'est pourquoi encore, jeune Soldat, on se renseigne systématiquement sur les quidam qu'on rencontre, amis ou ennemis ! Surtout qu'ils ont l'air amis : pour s'assurer de leur innocuité. Et s'ils ont l'air ennemis, pour vérifier leur dangerosité.


	2. la revanche du poisson

**Titre :** La revanche du poisson  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Manfredi et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** de crack à gore  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o4, « en avalant une arête de poisson » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 333

oOo

S'étouffer sur sa nourriture c'est plutôt rare dans cette équipe. Par exemple c'est quelque chose qui n'arriverait certainement pas à Rico. Tous les manchots gobent leurs poissons tout rond sans les mâcher, avec la peau et les arêtes. Évidemment : on ne peut pas mâcher quand on a un bec sans dents (quelle perte depuis l'époque des dinosaures !) ni dépiauter sa proie quand on des ailes si peu préhensiles.

Ça n'empêche pas Rico de faire montre de son talent avec des couteaux par moment. Pour les occasions spéciales, il n'a pas son pareil pour découper les poissons en tranches super fines et en faire les sushi les plus exquis. Private, impressionné par son talent, décide de l'imiter les jours ordinaires… avec bien moins de succès.

Ça rappelle aux autres l'époque où Manfredi, dans une période où son côté trognon était un peu barré en live, s'était mis en tête de découper ses repas en petites bouchées avant consommation. Las, il n'avait réalisé le travail que de façon incomplète et laissé des arêtes qui dépassaient. Le résultat n'était pas joli-joli à voir ; la grimace de Kowalski à ce souvenir en dit long.

Il y a le fait de régurgiter un poisson à demi digéré pour nourrir un poussin ou sauver un camarade qui meurt de faim. Il y a la manière dont Rico stocke et récupère tout le matériel nécessaire : proprement. Et il y a l'éruption volcanique qui a suivi l'introduction d'un corps étranger dans la gorge et l'impossibilité de le déloger. Quelle triste fin pour un manchot, être ainsi vaincu par un poisson, se montrer moins fort que sa proie…  
…et quelle ironie que ça soit de manière si inélégante ?

C'est pourquoi, jeune soldat, il y a deux manières de prendre sa nourriture :  
Tout rond, comme la nature l'a prévu, bien emballé dans sa peau et compter sur nos vaillants sucs digestifs pour faire le boulot. Ou comme Rico en a fait un art véritable. Mais surtout pas d'entre deux !


	3. un gros cube

**Titre :** Tambouille et mécanique  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team, Manfredi et Jonhson  
 **Genre :** crack un peu glauque  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o5, « mort écrasé par un tracteur » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 450

oOo

Pour une fois ça n'est pas Private qui se fait rappeler à l'ordre sur des questions de discipline et de prudence. L'obéissance il connaît, sa naïveté il en guérit. Exceptionnellement, c'est Rico, qui bidouille le moteur de leur voiture sans précaution… et Kowalski pourtant censé en savoir plus mais qui ne surveille pas.

Allongé sur une planche à roulettes sous la voiture m al centrée, posée en équilibre précaire sur des parpaings pas assez lourds, Rico a décidé de booster le moteur. Juste à côté, sans protection particulière, Kowalski travaille à ajouter des lance-flamme et des lance-roquette. Entre la puissance de traction, la puissance de feu, et la simple charge, ils sont en train d'en faire un véritable char d'assaut.  
Oh, et un radar, plus un grappin et une pelle escamotables ! ça va devenir un utilitaire multi-fonctions, parce qu'on ne sait jamais à l'avance de quelle aide on aura tout à coup besoin en mission.  
Une autre fois, Skipper approuverait la prévoyance mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup.  
Private demande si on peut réviser l'autoradio et ajouter un porte-gobelet ?

Skipper tend la patte là :  
\- Ça n'est plus notre titine passe-partout pour se faufiler vite fait bien fait là où on aura besoin de nous en urgence. On dirait presque le van d'Officer X !  
Et Kowalski de glousser de plaisir… Il n'a pas oublié cette splendide camionnette.  
En effet, reconnaît-il avec fierté. L'intimidation lui glisse sur les plumes.  
Rico en revanche tire la langue à la mention de leur ennemi :  
Nan, leur tuture elle est 'achement plus mieux que son cageot pourri à l'autre tache là.  
\- Mais faites attention à ce que vous faites, insiste Skipper.  
Démonstration à l'appui, il pose une nageoire sur la voiture… qui tangue sur ses parpaings sous la poussée pourtant faible. L'un des blocs tremblote et menace de se renverser sous la charge.

\- Vous voulez finir comme Manfredi, en Crêpe Adèle ?  
\- Adèle ? demande Private, confus.  
\- Comme les crêpes Suzette mais pour les manchots Adélie, explique Kowalski.  
Skipper approuve et y va de sa petite histoire éducative :  
\- Il s'est approché d'un tractopelle, et splortch ! Battu en beurre.  
\- Et wouf ! ajoute Rico.  
\- Parce qu'évidemment quand Johnson a voulu l'en sortir, ça s'est renversé, l'essence s'est répandue, il y a eu un court-circuit et ça a pris feu. Grillé comme un vulgaire dindon !  
Private étouffe un couinement de dégoût. Rico rigole, faisant encore plus trembler l'échafaudage au-dessus de lui. Avec un soupir résigné, Kowalski repose ses outils et s'affaire à tout stabiliser.  
\- Peut-être qu'en lui ajoutant en plus des ailerons ?  
\- C'est mieux… approuve enfin Skipper.


	4. attention où tu mets les pattes

**Titre :** Règles de sécurité  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team et Manfredi  
 **Genre :** sentencieux  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o6, « mort en glissant sur une flaque » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Derrière le verre de son conteneur, le McGuffium 239 brille d'une jolie couleur mauve. De temps à autre, des étincelles encore plus brillantes le parcourent. Private, charmé par le spectacle, se presse tout contre pour le contempler.  
Kowalski, énervé, tsk-tske et le pousse sans ménagement.

« Si tu n'aides pas, ne reste pas dans mes pattes !  
\- Oh, pardon… »

Rico ajuste ses lunettes de protection, attrape un chalumeau et glousse comme un maniaque. Skipper tire Private à l'écart.

« Reste en dehors de la science, petit, c'est dangereux.  
\- Mais c'est tellement beau…  
\- Beau !  
\- Oh oui.  
\- Écoute-moi bien, petit. Manfredi aussi trouvait ça beau, les tripatouillages de dingue, et sais-tu où ça l'a mené ?  
\- Euh… non ? »

Rico détourne son chalumeau et soulève ses lunettes. Le tour que prend la conversation l'intéresse encore plus que sa soudure.  
« He bien lui non plus !  
\- C'était un accident, » précise Kowalski, sur la défensive avant même qu'on entre dans les détails. Skipper l'ignore et poursuit, sentencieux ;  
« _Quelqu'un_ a fait tomber une bouteille de cette saleté stéréoactive et il s'est étalé dans la purée. »

Rico bat des ailes, excité.  
« Purééée ! »

Kowalski prend un air sombre…  
« Outre les contusions dues à la chute… c'est là qu'il a commencé à… muter. »

Private retient un couinement inquiet.  
« Muter ?  
\- Muter. »

Rico s'agite, gargouille, mime des convulsions terribles.

Private, proprement terrifié, se recule, à la grande satisfaction de se aînés.  
« Alors quand le dingue là commence à fabriquer ses bidules et bidouiller ses trucs, on se tient à l'écart.  
\- Oui Commandant. »

C'est donc de loin que Skipper et Private observent la réalisation de la nouvelle invention manchote.

« Mais euh, Commandant ?  
\- Oui Private ?  
\- Et Rico ? Il participe de bien près… »

Skipper hausse les épaules.  
« Bah. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait devenir encore pire ?  
\- À la vérité… oui.  
\- Moi pas. »

Private n'est pas rassuré pour autant.  
« Mais, Kowalski ?  
\- Bah ! aucune importance.  
\- J'ai entendu ça, » grince l'intéressé derrière le boucan que produisent ses engins en route.  
Skipper l'y renvoie sans état d'âme.  
« Alors prouve que tu peux te concentrer sur ton machin infernal sans créer de catastrophe. Pour une fois ! »


	5. merci Happy Feet

**Titre :** Et la morale de cette histoire…  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar/Happy Feet  
 **Personnages :** Private, Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o7, « mort étranglé/pendu » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

La petite équipe manchote s'octroie une soirée vidéo et on a laissé Private choisir le film pour cette fois. Skipper calme l'inquiétude des autres : il a bien vérifié le boîter DVD, il n'y a pas de licorne dedans, ni même de dragon ; que des manchots en Antarctique. Espérons qu'ils ratiboisent du léopard des mers. Ou de l'orque. Avec une scène de poursuite. De l'héroïsme et de l'astuce…

Avec tout le ping-pong vocal prédictif, ils ratent presque le début.  
He ben, non. C'est une histoire qui fait grandir et s'accepter tel que l'on est.  
La consternation se peint bientôt sur les visages : Des manchots qui font des claquettes…

Private pleurniche sur l'œuf qui aurait pu geler pour de bon, et sur la fin heureuse.  
Skipper roule des yeux ;  
\- C'est quoi ce lavage de cerveau qui transforme de vaillants manchots en danseurs !  
\- Mais c'est si beau la danse !  
Kowalski regrette qu'il n'y ait pas eu de moyen scientifique de rendre une voix au manchot muet.  
\- Les chants sont jolis aussi, c'est vrai que c'est dommage.  
Rico ronchonne parce que le manchot coincé dans ses bidules en plastique ne s'est pas fait bouffer la tête par l'orque. Il n'est pas mort étranglé pour de bon non plus, ce qui aurait été moins marrant mais correct quand même…  
\- Mais Rico, c'est… c'est…  
\- À ce propos !

Private reconnaît maintenant les signes avant-coureurs dans le discours de Skipper ;  
\- Ça va être une leçon sur comment Manfredi et Johnson sont morts étranglés en faisant quelque chose de stupide avec un objet humain en plastique ?  
\- Tu apprends vite, petit. Comment Manfredi, naïf et coquet en prime, s'est coincé dedans pareil et…  
…et l'histoire tourne court ; Skipper marmonne dans son bec  
\- Ah oui mais en fait mince comme il était il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit devenu trop serré. C'est Johnson qui avait du lard abondant et qui aurait pu s'étrangler.

Private jette un regard incrédule à son commandant en qui il a pourtant toute confiance, ne pas connaître sa propre histoire. Kowalski toussote et offre une explication.  
\- Ce truc est une invention ingénieuse qui permet de tenir ensemble six bouteilles. Ça fait de quoi pour nous quatre et deux invités supplémentaires, mais quand on fait un mauvais choix avec… ça laisse un trou pour la tête et de quoi se contorsionner pour passer les ailes dans deux autres.  
Encore sous le charme des manchots danseurs, Private imagine facilement la pirouette que ça donnerait.  
\- Ça suffirait déjà à causer du dégât, écartelé comme ça, rappelle Kowalski. Et il reste en prime des trous supplémentaires qui peuvent s'accrocher aux objets qui passent et là, hop, Manfredi reste attaché… suspendu.  
Rico mime le manchot qui se casse la nuque d'un coup. Puis, trouvant que ça n'est pas assez, ressuscite pour mieux agoniser en suffoquant lentement.

C'est au tour de Private de rouler des yeux devant la démonstration. Et puis il trouve que quelque chose cloche dans tout ça :  
\- Mais quelle est la leçon, et le rapport avec ce film ?  
Pris de court, Skipper se met sur la défensive :  
\- Ça devrait être évident pourtant !  
\- Euh… Non ?  
Avec encore un temps de retard, Kowalski vient à sa rescousse :  
\- Se méfier d'un mécanisme inconnu. N'est-ce pas Rico ?  
\- Bah.  
Rico n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon à lui. Et il trouve toujours que juste étranglé ça manque de panache, ç'aurait quand même été plus drôle avec plus de sang et de tripes.

Private, pas entièrement convaincu, veut bien accepter la leçon en tant que telle, mais ne voit toujours pas le rapport avec le film. Pire, il commence à se demander à quoi ça sert vraiment, et s'il y a une logique dans toutes ces leçons…


	6. pour aller sous l eau

**Titre :** Comme se noyer dans un verre d'eau  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o9, « mort noyé » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 450

oOo

« Leçon du jour, énonce Skipper : Les dangers de la natation. »  
Alors que ses hommes retiennent un soupir, il récapitule.

« On a déjà vu les requins, les orques, les dauphins, les calamars, en situation de combat. Et les courants traîtres, les lames de fond, les bateaux et les hélices des moteurs, en esquive. Maintenant ce qui nous guette, même en piscine innocente… »  
Il interroge sa troupe du regard.  
Private lève une nageoire.  
« Trop de chlore dans l'eau ?  
\- Nooon ! Enfin. Il peut y avoir des poisons, oui, mais ça sera l'objet d'une autre leçon. »

Kowalski, déçu de rater l'occasion de briller avec des produits chimiques, apporte quand même la réponse attendue.  
« Ne pas connaître ses limites.  
\- Exact. C'est tout à fait inadmissible. Un bon soldat sait de quoi il est capable. Il tente toujours de les dépasser, mais il sait quand même s'arrêter avant de causer des catastrophes… pour soi-même et pour les autres. Il n'y a rien de plus stupide que se noyer ! »

Rico à son tour lève une nageoire pour proposer d'autres situations plus stupides, mais Skipper l'ignore et le laisse bouder pour poursuivre son monologue.  
« Perdre contre un monstre marin plein de dents, c'est moche, mais c'est tomber au champ d'honneur. Se voir bêtement victime du manque d'oxygène… c'est juste lamentable.  
» L'océan est notre élément, notre allié. L'eau nous porte là où nous déplaçons avec le plus d'aisance et de rapidité, nous offre les délicieux poissons qui remplissent nos estomacs. Elle n'est pas censée s'engouffrer dans le bec et les poumons et nous étouffer comme de bêtes mammifères inadaptés ! »

Avisant l'air écœuré de son plus jeune soldat, Skipper se dit qu'il a fait mouche. Il faut pourtant qu'il renforce encore un peu ce sentiment…  
« Donc ! Pas de concours sauvage de qui peut rester le plus longtemps sous l'eau. N'oubliez jamais l'histoire de Manfredi et Johnson qui en avaient fait un concours sans réfléchir. Johnson était plus costaud et Manfredi, poids plume, s'est noyé. »

Private s'apitoie déjà sur le sort du malheureux manchot ; Skipper enfonce cruellement le clou en précisant :  
« Dans une baignoire minuscule ! Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon unité, » conclut-il, sévère.  
Tous opinent docilement.

« Mais pour se prémunir de la noyade, il faut justement apprendre à retenir longuement sa respiration. Et à remonter à la surface quand on en a besoin. On va donc faire ça dans les règles. Avec un chronomètre, de la surveillance, une mesure précise. C'est un test d'endurance sérieux ! »  
» Rico, tu commences la démonstration.  
» Kowalski, tu chronomètres.  
» Private, observe attentivement !  
\- …Et qui fait le maître nageur ? »


	7. les animaux les plus dangereux

**Titre :** Les plus dangereux qui soient  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team, Manfredi et Jonhson  
 **Genre :** micro docu animalier ?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #10, « mort à cause d'un animal » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400+

oOo

« Quels sont les animaux les plus dangereux de la création ? demande Skipper à son équipe.  
\- Nous ! » répond Rico du tac au tac.  
Comme son commandant le regarde de travers, Kowalski le justifie :  
« Enfin, si on nous vole dans les plumes…  
\- Bon. Et quels sont les animaux les plus dangereux _pour_ nous, quels sont les pires ennemis naturels des manchots ? » précise Skipper.  
Aussitôt les réponses fusent et rebondissent d'un manchot à l'autre.

« Les orques.  
\- Les léopards des mers.  
\- Le grand méchant docteur dauphin.  
\- Les blaireaux. »  
Un coup dans l'eau…  
« Private, voyons... »

Dans le bref temps de pause qui suit, Rico se manifeste bruyamment.  
« Waaah! »  
Ce qui amène Kowalski à tenter à nouveau,  
« Rico lui-même. Persiste et signe.  
-...Kowalski si on touche à son laboratoire, riposte Private.  
\- Les piranhas.  
\- Les serpents venimeux.  
\- Les serpents constricteurs.  
\- Un poisson avec une arête mal placée.  
\- Le poisson lune !  
\- Une femelle...  
\- Oh, on se rapproche, note Skipper.  
\- Un lémurien, pour notre santé mentale ?  
\- Presque...  
\- Un adorable caneton à sauver d'un terrible traquenard, au prix de sa propre vie ? »

De nouveau un silence se fait.  
Kowalski hausse un sourcil, Rico se moque, Private baisse le bec. Mais Skipper ne lui reproche pas cette suggestion, au contraire :  
« Ah, il y a de l'idée. »

Cependant aucune nouvelle proposition ne vient décrocher le pompon métaphorique agité par Skipper. Penauds, les manchots donnent leur langue... non pas au chat ; un chat ne leur pose pas beaucoup de dangers. Même perché dans un arbre. Ou alors un très gros chat ? mais Alex non plus ne vaut pas grand' chose.  
« Et la réponse attendue était ?  
\- Nous-mêmes, affirme enfin Skipper.  
\- Meuh! »  
Rico proteste, et avec raison. C'est ce qu'il avait proposé en premier lieu, après tout, souligne Kowalski.

« Mais il fallait que vous fassiez le tour des menaces possibles, explique Skipper. La réponse plus exacte est,  
» Nous, _si nous ne sommes pas assez préparés_. Nous pouvons faire face à n'importe quelle menace ! Nous pouvons vaincre n'importe quelle bête féroce ! À condition évidemment de nous y tenir prêt.  
» Pas comme ce pauvre Manfredi qui est allé chatouiller les ornithorynques de trop près et qui a en prime entraîné Johnson avec lui.  
\- Ces adorables bêtes à bec de canard ? s'étonne Private.  
-...et à aiguillons venimeux et extrêmement douloureux, surtout ! » précise Kowalski.  
Rico tire la langue, pas plus impressionné que ça. Ça n'est rien à côté d'une tronçonneuse ou d'un bon bâton de dynamite, estime-t-il.

« Mais peu importe, les armes des ornithorynques ne sont pas le propos aujourd'hui, balaie Skipper.  
\- Ah non ?  
\- Mais les nôtres ! Donc : retour à l'entraînement, et plus vite que ça. »


	8. c est louche tout ça

**Titre :** Peut-on mourir à moitié ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Manfredi et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o8, « petite mort » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 333

oOo

C'est quand même curieux que Manfredi et Jonhson soient morts pour des raisons si légères. Un soldat d'élite manchot ça devrait être plus résistant que ça, tout de même.  
Justement, il faut encore s'endurcir.  
D'un autre côté, s'il y a tant de versions contradictoires, c'est que ces raisons légères n'ont pas suffi à les tuer. Qu'ils ont peut-être été blessés, surtout Manfredi puisqu'il était plus frêle apparemment, plus ou moins gravement, mais qu'ils ne sont pas complètement morts. Juste un petit peu.  
C'est ça. Il peut facilement considérer que son Commandant exagère quand il raconte une histoire.  
Mais on ne peut pas être un peu mort non plus, quand on est mort c'est tout ou rien et ça devient définitif. À moins qu'ils l'aient frôlée de près, qu'on les ait crus morts et qu'ils se soient miraculeusement remis ?

Private se prend la tête entre les nageoires, pensant intensément et essayant de mettre en ordre toutes ces pensées qui se bousculent.  
C'est terrible ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que Skipper – et Kowalski – lui mentent ? Ou qu'ils croient de bonne foi de terribles erreurs ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ?

Skipper et Kowalski, loin de s'en faire, observent avec attention les états d'âme de leur jeune recrue.  
\- Il fait des progrès. On dirait qu'il est enfin en train d'apprendre à remettre en question tout ce qu'on lui dit s'il n'y a pas de preuve pour le soutenir. À se méfier un peu.  
\- C'est bien, s'il arrive au bout de ce raisonnement on sera sûr qu'il ne finira pas comme Manfredi.  
Un regard à Rico toutefois tempère quelque peu leur satisfaction :  
\- ...mais s'il prend un mauvais tournant il pourrait finir comme Johnson à la place.


	9. et ça vous fait rire ?

**Titre :** Tant qu'on a la santé !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team, Manfredi et Jonhson  
 **Genre :** humour noir  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o2, « mort de rire » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~400

oOo

Skipper se réveille un matin coiffé d'un joli nœud de ruban rose, collé pendant son sommeil à la super-glu sur le plat de son crâne. Plusieurs minutes durant, ses hommes se retiennent, avec plus ou moins de succès, de pouffer en le regardant, et de croiser son regard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? tonne-t-il en apercevant enfin son reflet dans son mug de café.  
Rico et Private craquent et s'esclaffent bruyamment. Kowalski glousse avec un peu plus de discrétion. Comme les deux autres, partis en fou rire, sont incapables de répondre, c'est lui qui doit prendre la responsabilité d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une simple blague, en essayant de ni s'accuser lui-même ni charger aucun des autres en particulier.  
\- Une blague ? une _blague_ ? rugit Skipper.  
\- Oui, c'est bon pour la santé de rire régulièrement, intervient Private après avoir ravalé un dernier hoquet.  
\- Bon. Pour la santé.  
Skipper, réprimant un tic nerveux, se force à juguler sa colère et à expliquer calmement,  
\- Je connais deux manchots qui ne seraient pas d'accord du tout avec cette affirmation ridicule. Et le ridicule ne me donne pas envie de rire, mais de cogner des trucs.  
\- À vrai dire, je ne les connais plus, désormais, reprend-il.  
\- Mais alors comment… essaie Private, timidement ;  
\- Manfredi et Johnson ! coupe Skipper, qui finalement semble encore très bien connaître l'histoire qu'il raconte. Ils ont pensé que ça serait drôle de se déguiser en zombies après un film d'horreur.  
\- Ça… n'a pas l'air très drôle, effectivement, concède Private.  
\- Ah vraiment ?  
\- Ben, non. Les zombies ne sont pas drôles. Ils font peur.  
\- Bien. Parce que Manfredi en est mort.  
\- Mort ? se récrie Private, choqué.  
\- Mort ! confirme Skipper, rageur.  
Rico en rajoute en mimant le zombi, faisant reculer Private.  
\- Mais… comment ?  
\- Tombé de l'échelle parce qu'il imitait trop bien la rigueur cadavérique, explique Kowalski. Crac.  
Private se cache le visage d'une aile et réprime un petit bruit apeuré. Puis, de nouveau curieux, il insiste sur un dernier détail :  
\- Et… et Johnson ?  
\- Ne pose pas cette question, interdit Skipper, péremptoire, en retournant à son café.  
Kowalski prend Private à part, discrètement, pour préciser :  
\- Skipper a réagi à sa blague comme à une attaque ennemie. Sache juste que… on ne peut pas ressusciter un zombi.


	10. toxique

**Titre :** Du goudron et des plumes  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team, Manfredi et Johnson  
 **Genre :** presque sérieux  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et de Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o3, « mort empoisonné » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~500

oOo

Private qui nageait en toute innocence, tant pour divertir les visiteurs du zoo que parce qu'en tant que petit manchot il aime profondément l'eau,  
 _Platch!_  
…se retrouve tout à coup englué dans une vilaine flaque de pétrole qui flottait là dans l'eau du bassin, sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Dégoûté, il se hisse sur la banquise de ciment, et réalisant l'étendue des dégâts, se met à piailler. Skipper, irrité, réclame d'abord des explications ; Rico et Kowalski se renvoient la balle de la culpabilité : que ça soit le hors-bord mal entretenu de l'un ou une fuite depuis le laboratoire de l'autre…

En attendant, ça ne règle pas le problème de Private avec cette saleté. D'où qu'elle vienne, ça ne change rien, puisque l'important c'est où elle est maintenant et ce qu'elle fait.  
Ça colle aux plumes, ça picote, ça gratouille.  
Il essaie de s'en débarrasser en grattant, sans succès. C'est seulement quand il tente les coups de bec qu'il attire enfin suffisamment l'attention sur lui… et récolte une tape sèche.

« Pas de ça, garçon. »

Pour faire taire ses plaintes parce que quand même il faut que ça s'en aille, Skipper lui raconte…

» La fois où Johnson est tombé dans une nappe de pétrole répandue par des humains qui refaisaient une allée du zoo devant le bassin. Fasciné par le goudron frais : noir, brillant, coulant. Ne serait-ce l'odeur bizarre on dirait de la mélasse, et il est allé vérifier d'un peu trop près.  
» Il a perdu toutes ses plumes. Quoi de plus ridicule qu'un manchot déplumé ? En plus, c'est dangereux pour lui. Il aurait pu se noyer ou mourir de froid ; heureusement pour lui son épaisse couche de lard l'a sauvé de justesse.

Comme Private, à demi rassuré, insiste pour savoir comme il s'est débarrassé de tout, plumes ou pas, Skipper rajoute ;

« Manfredi a voulu l'aider à s'en débarrasser comme tu viens de le faire et a avalé trop de saleté. Non, franchement : il faut soigner le mal par le mal. »

Kowalski ramène illico ses produits chimiques, interdit à Rico d'aider en quoi que ce soit, et y va franco. Ça pique et brûle autant voire plus que le pétrole en soi. Private proteste tant et plus, sans effet. On le frictionne, on le bouchonne, on l'étrille, et enfin on le rince à grande eau… et on le frictionne encore.  
Et ses dernières plumes y passent.

Les manchots demandent ensuite l'assistance de Ma Possum qui s'empresse de lui tricoter un chandail absolument ridicule mais qui lui tiendra chaud le temps de la repousse.

Maintenant si Private frissonne c'est moins de froid que de honte de cet accoutrement ridicule et de l'idée que Marlene le voie là-dedans !  
…Et d'horreur à la suite du récit de l'agonie de Manfredi, l'estomac lesté de goudron.

« Si ça brûle les plumes à l'extérieur, imagine ce que ça fait à l'intérieur du ventre aussi ! »


	11. une montagne de machins

**Titre :** Des tas et des tas de trucs !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Jonhson et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #21 , « mort en montagne » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~350

oOo

L'équipe aujourd'hui s'escrime à vider entièrement Rico avant de le re-remplir. Il est question de procéder à l'inventaire exhaustif de leur arsenal, des armes, des munitions, des outils… et même des objets de la vie courante et des provisions non digérées qu'ils rangent dans son estomac.  
Une fois sorti, ça fait des piles et des piles qui encombrent le QG presque jusqu'au plafond. Il va falloir trier tout ça par catégories mieux organisées et les compter !  
Kowalski liste chaque item et le coche sur ses calepins. Ce qui commence avec ordre et méthode dégénère assez rapidement quand les manchots font des trouvailles inattendues dans les tas.

Manfredi avise une paire de skis et la hauteur impressionnante des empilements… Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il se trouve un prétexte à les tester. (Whee!)  
Johnson est plus porté sur les armes et le terrassement et se creuse un tunnel dans la ferraille pour aller chercher tel item que réclame Skipper et qui bien sûr est tout au fond. Il le veut maintenant sur la liste alphabétique de Kowalski plutôt que procéder par ordre de facilité et de s'occuper d'abord des plus accessibles et peu à peu atteindre le cœur. Allez exécution, tout de suite !  
Pourquoi Johnson opposerait-il la moindre objection ? Dans le tas, il n'y a que Kowalski qui pourrait penser aux contraintes physiques et remarquer le défaut de la méthode, mais présentement, le bec sur ses notes, il ne prête pas attention à la hauteur des piles alentour.

Mais voilà que Jonhson, en fourrageant n'importe comment, déclenche des éboulements. Y'a tout qui se casse la figure, dévale les pentes et s'étale ! Et comme si le glissement de terrain ne suffisait pas, se produisent dans la foulée une série d'explosions quand diverses matières qui ne devraient pas entrent brutalement en contact. Leurs montagnes de trucs se transforment en volcans.  
Quand les dernières projections retombent et que la fumée s'éclaircit un peu, il ne reste plus trace de Manfredi ou de Johnson. Skipper soupire.  
\- He ben y'a plus qu'à balayer ce chantier et recommencer…


	12. se laisser manger

**itre :** _Never bathe in hot oil and Bisquick_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Jonhson et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** crack un peu gore  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #22, « mort par cannibalisme » pour 30morts  
 **Note :** la faute au _Christmas Caper_  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~300

oOo

Dans le genre idée stupide, Manfredi et Johnson en tiennent une sacrée couche. Une couche de pâte à frire, en l'occurrence…

Tout à commencé avec des beignets de poisson et une dispute : jusqu'où va la cuisson ? Sur une suggestion de Kowalski : il faudrait tester pour voir, Manfredi le prend au mot. Jonhson est toujours prêt quand il s'agit de nourriture, même si ça veut dire se recouvrir de pâte à biscuit pré-mélangée et plonger dans un bain d'huile chaude pour prouver que seule la pâte frit et qu'en dessous ça reste intact. (Comme l'équipe ne possède pas de friteuse assez large pour lui et pas de Bisquick en quantité illimitée non plus, il se limite à une nageoire, même s'il était prêt à plus.)  
Il dit que c'est chaud mais pas désagréable ; au contraire même c'est plutôt rigolo.

Rico se porte volontaire pour attaquer de bon cœur la couche de friture croustillante. Dessous, il tombe sur des plumes caramélisées qui lui restent collées au bec. Beurk ! Et Johnson pousse les hauts cris en voyant ce que ça a fait à son aile.

Skipper se cogne le crâne contre un mur :  
Mais qu'ils sont cons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une pareille bande d'imbéciles ?  
Trop stupides pour vivre apparemment, il devrait les abattre pour abréger les souffrances de tout le monde, se dit-il. Ils vont finir par se tuer tous seuls à ce rythme, de toute façon, alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard…

Et Rico en rajoute en demandant si on peut recommencer mais en enlevant d'abord les plumes. Cette fois, Johnson a quand même la présence d'esprit de refuser. Perdre quelques plumes pour prouver qu'il a raison, d'accord, mais se faire manger cru, ça pas question.  
Mais justement, il serait cuit en-dessous, rétorque Manfredi.  
« Ça reste à prouver.  
\- Alors tu veux vérifier finalement ? »


	13. privés de poisson

**Titre :** Sur les réserves  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Jonhson, Rico et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** de gen à crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #26, « mort de faim » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~400

oOo

Un des avantages du zoo sur la nature sauvage c'est que les repas sont distribués à heure fixe et de qualité nutritive certaine. Un inconvénient c'est que gustativement ils laissent à désirer…

Johnson se plaint toujours de la quantité et de la qualité des rations. Elles peuvent être immangeables, selon ses propres dires, cependant il les finira quand même toujours. Il se plaindra qu'elles sont dégoûtantes et insuffisantes et il en redemandera encore.  
Tous dans l'équipe ne sont pas capables d'en faire autant. Un jour où elles sont particulièrement mauvaises, Johnson finit même la part de Manfredi trop dégoûté qui se lamente au lieu de manger.  
\- Mais où sont les poissons frais, gras et frétillants ?  
\- …et pleins de pesticides et de métaux lourds, soupire Kowalski. C'est pour ça qu'on nous les remplace par des substituts.  
Rico proteste. Lui s'en fiche des pesticides et des métaux lourds, tant que le poisson a meilleur goût que les tourteaux de soja.

Manfredi et Kowalski entament bientôt une grève de la faim pour protester et refusent désormais de toucher à leurs rations jusqu'à ce que les gardiens changent le menu. La tactique se révèele vite contre-productive quand Rico et Johnson dévorent tout jusqu'à la dernière miette et à toute vitesse.  
Eux préfèrent se ruer dessus pour montrer à quel point ils meurent de faim et qu'il faut augmenter les portions.

S'ensuit un débat houleux. La modération affirme,  
\- Nous sommes des manchots, nous avons des réserves.  
\- Surtout toi, précise Manfredi en pouicsant le bide de Johnsonn.  
\- Nous pouvons tenir des semaines de jeûne entières s'il le faut, quand on couve un poussin.

\- Mais c'est pas parce qu'on peut qu'on doit ! proteste Johnson.  
Rico, distrait, oublie de se joindre au chœur des râleries pour renifler le croupion de chacun de ses camarades.  
\- Poussin ? Où ?  
\- Mais arrête ! Pas de poussin. C'était juste un exemple.  
\- Oh. Bouh.  
Rico boude quelques secondes avant de réclamer à nouveau,  
\- Poisson !

Skipper décide qu'il est grand temps de clore la discussion. Place à l'action ! Il lance une mission sur les réserves du zoo histoire de s'emparer de poisson frais… avant que l'un d'entre eux ne meure effectivement de faim. Ou que Rico tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui rouler dans la pâte à beignet la prochaine fois.


	14. pour la science

**Titre :** Pour la science !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Jonhson et Kowalski  
 **Genre :** crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #28, « mort avec un crayon dans le nez » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400~

oOo

Kowalski s'affaire entre sa nouvelle machine et son cobaye du jour.  
\- Maintenant si tu pouvais juste placer ces électrodes -  
\- Ce sont des crayons, remarque Johnson.

Kowalski retient un soupir exaspéré.  
\- Leur mine de graphite forme un excellent conducteur électrique, leur enveloppe en bois un isolant très acceptable, ils sont faciles à trouver et pas chers. On a encore réduit mon budget Science en faveur du budget Kaboom alors on fait avec ce qu'on peut. Maintenant on se tait, on place les électrodes et on se comporte comme un sujet d'expérience complaisant. Pas de parlote si ce n'est pour signaler des éléments qui font avancer le propos !

Johnson grogne un peu juste pour la forme mais se soumet aux exigences imposées et… se retrouve donc avec deux crayons vissés dans le nez, reliés via des fils torsadés d'anciens téléphones à une machine pleine de voyants lumineux, avec une bobine Tesla au milieu et un anémomètre sur le dessus.  
Un peu tard, Johnson se laisse atteindre par une arrière pensée.

\- Pourquoi ce truc, déjà ?  
\- Je mesure tes capacités respiratoires.  
\- Où sont les tuyaux ?  
\- Dis donc, qui est le scientifique ici ? Tout le monde sait que la meilleure science fonctionne à la radioactivité mais ça non plus n'entrait pas dans mon budget. La deuxième meilleure est électrique. Des tuyaux ? Bah ! Comme si j'allais mesurer du vent !

Ça, Johnson admet. Pour autant qu'il puisse juger, l'explication se tient. Mais quand même…  
\- Et pourquoi moi ?  
\- Manfredi ne voulait pas, ça lui ébouriffe trop les plumes. Plutôt mourir que se prêter à un truc pareil, qu'il dit. Quelle diva de cinéma, entre nous. Rico voulait bien mais on s'est aperçu la dernière fois qu'il est allergique aux crayons. Et à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'apprentissage en fait. Il les a éternués assez fort pour empaler mon porte-bloc au mur comme une cible de fléchettes.

Johnson lui-même doit retenir un éternuement. Ah. Il savait bien que la science c'est dangereux !  
\- Et… les électrodes… ça marche dans les deux sens ?  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Ça ne va pas me balancer du courant au lieu de me le prendre ?  
\- Oh. Hum.

Kowalski plonge brusquement sur son porte-bloc et tourne plusieurs feuilles de son calepin.  
\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, admet-il, et avec que Johnson ne puisse protester encore, il actionne le levier interrupteur de sa machine avec entrain. C'est parti !


	15. et les conséquences

**Titre :** Toujours plus de science !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Kowalski, Rico, Jonhson  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #30, « mort électrocuté par un pikachu » pour 30morts  
 **Note :** suite directe du précédent  
 **Nombre de mots :** 303

oOo

La machine n'a pas grillé Johnson sur place. Cette fois-ci en tout cas. Il y a perdu quelques plumes et quelques neurones, mais bah, pas tellement plus qu'un jour normal, et la science manchote a progressé grâce à ce léger sacrifice !  
Encouragé par ce premier résultat prometteur, Kowalski travaille d'arrache-pied à la suivante. Il s'agira cette fois de mesure ses capacités musculaires en situation de combat en corps-à-corps contre un ennemi virtuel. Il a déjà le gros assemblé, recyclé à partir de la machine précédente ; reste à trouver la simulation d'adversaire.

Un jeu vidéo de poche perdu par un jeune visiteur du zoo lui offre ce dont il avait besoin. Subissant quelques court-circuits mineurs en démontant et réassemblant l'ensemble, Kowalski trouve l'idée géniale : infliger des chocs électriques pour étudier les réactions musculaires induites !  
L'aide de Rico qui trouve que ça chatouille lui fait toutefois reconnaître avec dépit qu'il manque là de puissance. L'adversaire n'est pas digne de ce nom ! Il va falloir qu'il ajoute une batterie supplémentaire. Et des diodes. Toujours des diodes. C'est important, les diodes, surtout celles qui clignotent.

Avisant ensuite la différence de corpulence entre Rico et Johnson et évaluant la résistance électrique que devrait opposer un corps deux fois plus large, plus une marge de manœuvre, Kowalski décida de tripler la puissance du test. Pour être de voir un résultat. Ça serait trop bête d'arnacher son cobaye, de lancer la simulation, et de ne rien obtenir du tout.

Disons que ça fit de jolies étincelles.

(Des années plus tard, quand débarquerait dans leur zoo une caisse en provenance de Madagascar, Kowalski se dirait que le Microcèbe mignon arborait une ressemblance inquiétante avec le monstre de jeu vidéo responsable du fiasco « Johnson grillé ». Une bonne raison de s'en méfier : sait-on jamais !)


	16. comme un vrai zhéros

**Titre :** Comme un vrai (z)héros  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Johnson et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #23, « mort héroïque » pour 30morts  
 **Avertissement :** insensibilité flagrante ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 365

oOo

Touillant distraitement son café à l'aide d'un hareng, Skipper se laisse aller à un peu de réminiscence et décide qu'il est grand temps que le jeune Private apprenne comment ses prédécesseurs dans ce bataillon ont fini.  
L'armée manchote ne manque pas de soldats tombés de façon héroïque, au champ d'honneur, en affrontant un grand prédateur, une menace certaine pour la paix mondiale, ou au moins le bien-être de leur petite équipe. Par exemple, un requin ou un tigre ou un requin-tigre ; un léopard des mers, éventuellement un morse ou une orque. Il n'y a rien de plus impressionnant qu'une orque !  
Oh, les ours polaires aussi ont leur intérêt ; normalement un manchot n'en croise pas, mais vivre à deux pôles opposés n'interdit pas une réaction croisée au cours d'un voyage tout autour du globe…

Les histoires que Skipper raconte à sa jeune recrue se peignent toujours avec du sang sur la neige, de la tripaille, de la barbaque, de l'adrénaline, et de l'héroïsme surtout ! De l'esprit d'aventure, de l'esprit combattif… et un peu trop d'orgueil aussi.  
Un peu trop souvent, on a vu des manchots s'attaquer bravement à trop fort pour soi et refuser de battre en retraite.  
\- Manfredi est mort vraiment bêtement, face à un simple roquet : aucune gloire à ça, c'était plus un accident qu'un véritable ennemi. Johnson lui s'en est pris à un ours. Tu te rends compte ! Évidemment on pourrait dire que c'était assez stupide là aussi, il aurait pu garder profil bas et attendre que ça passe, l'ours ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué… Mais non, il a fallu qu'il le prenne de front. Il a duré assez longtemps pour qu'on l'applaudisse.

Private attend, un peu mal à l'aise, que Skipper finisse son café et repose son mug, pour demander la suite de l'histoire laissé en suspens :  
\- Et quelle est la morale de cette histoire ?  
\- Quelle morale ?  
\- Quelle leçon faut-il tirer de sa mort ?  
\- Aucune, pourquoi ?  
\- Il y a bien une raison pour que vous la racontiez ?  
\- Ouais, passer le temps. Et la pause est finie, on retourne à l'entraînement !  
\- Comment, c'est tout ?  
\- C'est tout. Exécution !


	17. comme si on allait sacrifier des pions

**Titre :** _No penguin gets left behind_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Jonhson et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** un peu glauque  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #24, « mort stratégique » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Skipper aime dire qu'aucun manchot n'abandonne ses camarades, qu'on revient toujours les chercher s'ils se font capturer ou s'ils tombent, qu'on n'en laisse mourir aucun. Il y a pourtant eu des cas où…  
Des morts subites, violentes, inévitables : des manchots tombés au champ d'honneur dans la gloire et – espérons en tout cas – instantanément, sans avoir le temps de souffrir qui servent d'exemple aux jeunes recrues. D'autres ont été ramenés au camp en mauvais état et rafistolés autant que possible. Rico, par exemple, a guéri de sa blessure au bec mais pas de ce qui est arrivé sous son crâne. D'autres encore, des cas désespérés, ont dû être envoyés à la retraire et se sont éteints plus ou moins paisiblement ; ceux-là, on évite d'en parler.

La fois où, alors que l'équipe bat en retraite, elle est obligée de passer par une canalisation étroite, Skipper impose à Johnson de surveiller leurs arrières pendant que tous les autres lui passent devant. Comme il le craignait, lorsqu'il s'y engage enfin, sa large circonférence l'y retient prisonnier et Manfredi a beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses ailes, rien ne l'en décoince. Johnson râle, comme quoi s'il était passé plus tôt et qu'il restait quelqu'un derrière lui pour le pousser un peu, ça irait tout seul. On lui rétorque que s'il surveillait un peu plus sa forme physique au lieu de tricher sur ses rations de poisson, il n'en serait pas là. Et non, on ne peut pas découper ce qui le coince sans compromettre toute la structure alentour et se faire tous aplatir comme des crêpes.  
Sur ce, un sourd grondement se fait entendre : l'eau qui revient et inondera bientôt leurs tuyaux. Skipper donne aussitôt l'ordre d'évacuer, et que Johnson se dépêche un peu. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas…  
Bien à l'abri hors du lieu de tous les dangers, le reste de l'équipe contemple sombrement le trou dont ils viennent de s'extraire et d'où Johnson n'est pas ressorti. Les grondements qui vont en s'amplifiant les empêcheraient de se faire entendre s'ils voulaient demander à Skipper s'il a sciemment abandonné leur équipier à son sort.

C'est alors que dans une explosion et une gerbe d'eau, Johson jaillit du trou !  
\- La pression accumulée derrière lui a fini par se montrer plus forte que la résistance qu'il imposait, analyse Kowalski.  
\- Exactement comme prévu ! se félicite Skipper.


	18. mais ça arrive de perdre des équipiers

**Titre :** Pour la légende  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Manfredi, Jonhson et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #25, « mort tragique » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~300

oOo

Tout le monde dans l'armée manchote se souvient de Manfredi et de Johnson. Bon, peut-être pas tant de ce qu'ils étaient de leur actif, mais on connaît leurs deux noms : tout le monde les associe à leur mort tragique, dont on parle encore des années après.

On dit qu'elle a été passablement douloureuse. Qu'elle s'est produite lors d'un accident incroyable, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, suite à un empilement de catastrophes. Il y a eu des explosions, des éclairs, des lames acérées, un bain d'acide et un autre de piranhas : ils n'avaient aucun espoir d'en réchapper. Le méchant ultime qu'ils affrontaient à l'époque avait le sens du spectacle et en avait rajouté dans le genre théâtral.

Ça a dû être terrible ! Ceux qui en ont été témoins en souffrent encore par sympathie mais ça leur fait quelque chose de grandiose à raconter, qu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts dans cette débauche de violence. On pense aussi que ça a été pire encore pour Johnson parce qu'il avait la place d'être découpé en encore plus de morceaux.

Mais à part ça, ce qu'ils ont pu accomplir avant est passé sous silence. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien accompli du tout de leur vivant, et que seuls leurs derniers instants méritaient d'être célébrés. Même s'il est vrai que ces derniers instants, selon l'expression consacrée, se sont étendus sur de longues, longues, très longues et douloureuses minutes. Mais quelle célébration, conclut-on chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet.

Si un manchot de l'armée espère devenir un héros et tomber au champ d'honneur, ça sera toujours avec l'idée de finir plus rapidement et plus proprement que Manfredi et Johnson, surtout que Johnson. Parce que tout de même, trop c'est trop !


	19. face à un méchant qui se respecte

**itre :** Coincés par les exigences narratives  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** la Penguin Team, Dr Blowhole, Jonhson  
 **Genre :** un peu flippant ?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #27, « mort crucifié » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

Blowhole a capturé la Penguin Team ! Et retient ses adversaires prisonniers selon la bonne vieille tactique du mur et des menottes intégrées : un arceau pour chaque patte et chaque aile les immobilise, membres écartés. Et Private se retrouve en prime la tête en bas.  
Les voilà coincés par les obligations narratives le temps que Blowhole finisse son long, très long discours d'exposition sur ses plans démoniaques. Avec un peu de chance il laissera échapper un détail qui permettra à Kowalski de trouver une solution pour se libérer, ou, si ça échoue, Rico à force de s'ennuyer ferme trouvera dans sa colère le boost d'énergie nécessaire pour faire sauter ses entraves à la force brute. Mais ils n'y sont pas encore. Skipper commente son discours pour le forcer à temporiser.

En attendant, Private se plaint que le sang lui monte à la tête – ou lui descend, plutôt. Il ne sait pas trop, mais en tout cas c'est très inconfortable.  
\- C'est le but du jeu, caquète Blowhole. Vous préféreriez des coussins et des rafraîchissements ?  
Avant que Private puisse le prendre au mot, Skipper lui-même le rappelle à l'ordre :  
\- Allons allons, soldat ; un peu de tenue, le tance-t-on. Vrai, c'est humiliant comme posture, mais rien que nous n'ayons déjà affronté, rien que nous ne sachions affronter. Un peu d'immobilité forcée n'a jamais tué personne que je sache !  
\- À ce sujet Commandant, intervient Kowalski, la fois où Johnson pesait trop lourd pour ses menottes…  
\- Ah, oui, quand le Dr Octopus a mis tellement, _tellement_ longtemps avec son discours interminable ! C'est vrai.  
\- Ce sale type nous avait oubliés, l'ingrat.  
\- Le mauvais joueur, oui. Il monologuait et ne pensait même plus à nous.  
\- Et ça a duré assez longtemps pour que… hum.  
\- Voyons Kowalski, coupe Skipper, pas devant le petit !

Trop tard. Private n'a pas peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience de combat, mais suffisamment pour imaginer que ça s'est mal fini. Rico qui mime l'asphyxie – en surjouant – apporte une aide visuelle certaine… pas forcément la bienvenue.  
\- Oui. Bon. Assez bavassé, assez joué. Il serait temps de passer à la contre-attaque !


	20. la honte absolue !

**Titre :** Slapstick  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Jonhson et la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #29, « mort de honte » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400+

oOo

On parle encore de temps en temps dans les bases de l'armée manchote de la fois où Johnson s'est fait giffler par un poisson. Attention, non pas giffler avec un poisson, mais bien par. Et même pas un requin ou un brochet mutant géant : un cabillaud ordinaire.  
(Peut-être aux forces décuplées par le savoir que son espèce est menacée par la sur-pêche et qu'il lui fallait à toute force survivre, d'après les hypothèses que Kowalski a tenu à formuler mais auxquelles personne ne prête foi ? En tout cas rien n'est prouvé. Tout le monde s'en tient à la version cabillaud ordinaire. Il ne luisait pas vert dans l'ombre de l'océan, il ne parlait pas, il ne lançait pas de boules de feu, il n'avait pas de bandeau ninja noué sur le front ni rien.)

Ça a quelque peu pourri leur partie de pêche sur le moment, mais leur a donné un sujet de conversation quasiment inépuisable. C'était quelque chose à voir, vraiment !  
Le poisson attrapé s'est échappé de son bec et au lieu de juste nager vers le lointain, il s'est retourné dans les airs, lui a donné une série de coups de queue, comme un ninja, wow ! Laissant Johnson stupéfait et Rico en admiration. Là sur le bec, flap flap flap, défiant les lois de la pesanteur au passage et l'entendement de Kowalski avec. Et puis il a finalement plongé et disparu.  
De la conclusion de Skipper, c'était inventif de la part de l'ennemi – le cabillaud fut ainsi promu du rang de plus simple proie. Corollaire, c'était impressionnant dans le genre lamentable de la part du soldat qui s'est fait battre ainsi !

L'histoire reviendra par la suite à chaque repas, à chaque simulation de combat pendant des mois et des mois. Pas moyen de parler de poisson et/ou de combat sans l'évoquer.  
\- Et vous vous rappelez la fois où…  
Ce, à la grande honte de Johnson qui n'a plus qu'une envie : celle de se cacher au fond d'un trou et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Même plus la flamme de lancer une vengeance personnelle contres les cabillauds et les réduire à néant pour restaurer son honneur bafoué. (Kowalski approuve ce laisser-aller, parce qu'après qu'est-ce qu'ils mangeraient ? Il reste des tas d'autres espèces de poisson comestibles mais ça n'est pas une raison pour se priver définitivement d'une de leurs préférées.)

\- Allons allons, ça pourrait être pire, lance Skipper pour remonter le moral de son soldat…  
…et d'énumérer toutes les autres bourdes qu'il a pu commettre par le passé.  
\- Tu vois t'es plus à ça près.


	21. l ordre des choses

**Titre :** Au champ d'honneur  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper et Buck Rockgut  
 **Genre :** embrigadé  
 **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #11, « Mort au combat » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 340

oOo

Aucun manchot n'a entendu parler de nouveaux exploits du légendaire Buck Rockgut depuis des années. La liste de ses hauts faits passés est déjà tellement longue, peut-être la mémoire collective n'a-t-elle plus de place pour y ajouter de nouveaux. Ou alors… c'est qu'il n'est plus en activité.

Ça semble impossible, qu'un tel héros ait fini par tomber sur plus fort que lui mais… si l'on réfléchit bien… nul n'est immortel à part par sa légende. Les récits perdurent, la chair finit par mourir.  
Et si Buck Rockgut est effectivement tombé, nul doute que c'est en sauvant le monde entier d'une menace terrible. La grande preuve, c'est que le monde n'a pas été détruit par un quelconque grand méchant ! Donc soit Buck Rockgut et ses émules veillent toujours au grain en secret, soit il a stoppé la pire machination qui soit en impressionnant tellement les petits méchants en herbe qu'aucun ne se risquera plus au moindre complot pendant au moins toute une génération.

La confiance de Skipper dans les capacités de son grand héros est inébranlable. Il sait, viscéralement, que Buck Rockgut est le plus fort. S'il est tombé, ça n'est pas pris en traître, c'est en combattant valeureusement, et ça n'est sans doute pas contre trop fort pour lui, ça doit être en un sacrifice héroïque. En revanche, il sait aussi que le combat du Bien contre le Mal est éternel, qu'il y aura toujours autant des animaux dévoyés pour commettre des exactions – et des oiseaux de bonne volonté pour les remettre, de force s'il le faut, sur le droit chemin. Il sera l'un de ces héros lui aussi. Il affrontera bravement tous les dangers et protégera les animaux sans autre défense.

Et un jour, lui aussi tombera au champ d'honneur comme son idole. Ça sera beau d'avoir une carrière bien remplie, mais il ne veut pas avoir à jamais prendre une retraite, si méritée qu'elle puisse être. Il veut finir en triomphe, marquer les esprits et à son tour inspirer des poussins à prendre la relève !


	22. victimes innocentes

**Titre :** Des milliers de bébés oiseaux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Madagascar 3  
 **Personnages :** Skipper et son équipe  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #13, « mort étouffé par un oreiller » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 550

oOo

Tels des rockstars en tournée, à des milliers de kilomètres de leur sens du devoir habituel, les Manchots saccagent leur chambre d'hôtel. Jusqu'à ce que sous un coup d'oreiller brutal, la taie craque et une pluie de duvet envahisse la pièce.  
« Chimichanga! Ces oreillers sont remplis de bébés oiseaux ! »

Au lieu de le ramener à la réalité, le choc fait basculer Skipper dans l'horreur. Il s'étrangle à cette idée : son petit Private, presque encore un poussin lui-même, pourrait en mourir de tristesse ! Kowalski se fige d'horreur, et Rico… ben Rico quoi, Rico est égal à lui-même ; il renifle les plumes, en lèche une qui lui tombe sur le bec, éternue et rigole.

Mais Skipper ne peut pas laisser faire ça : il beugle ses ordres. Ils vont prendre l'affaire dans leurs nageoires, traquer le revendeur, le fabricant, et le grand malade qui massacre des canetons duveteux et les plume, et les stopper tous ! Mais il beugle, il beugle et gesticule et inhale les plumes qui n'en finissent pas de retomber, si légères, les plumes des bébés, si petites et si douces et qui grattent tellement quand on les avale par mégarde…

Sa diatribe se perd dans une toux effrayante.  
« Skipper, non, ne mangez pas les pièces à conviction ! »  
Il n'a pas fait exprès bien sûr mais quelle horreur ! Ce ne sont pas des bouts de cadavre en soi ; après tout les canetons peuvent perdre leurs plumes de façon naturelle quand ils acquièrent leur plumage d'adulte, mais justement Skipper ne croit pas que ce soit ce qu'a fait le responsable là, qu'il ait attendu patiemment. Non, il le sent dans ses tripes et dans ses poumons malmenés : c'est forcément un meurtre, un meurtre de masse de pauvres petits bébés innocents et ils ne l'ont découvert que par hasard.

Et alors que Skipper agonise dans un coin, Private rassemble patiemment les plumes en petit tas, Kowalski observe l'étiquette de la taie à la loupe, en déchiffre les petits symboles de lavage qu'il identifie comme contrôles d'un jeu vidéo, et Rico… ben Rico ruine les efforts de Private en se roulant dans les tas.  
« Rico, nooon ! Sois gentil, va plutôt aider Skipper qui s'étouffe. »  
Il vient donc lui filer des grands coups d'aile dans le dos.

Skipper tousse encore, recrache une pleine becquée de plumes et sa fierté avec. Enfin quel début en catastrophe ! Est-ce là la preuve qu'ils sont rouillés ? Il va falloir mettre un sacré coup d'aile pour cette nouvelle mission. Et quelle idée ça serait de mourir dans une chambre d'hôtel humain en ayant levé un lièvre mais sans pouvoir élucider le crime !

Écroulé sur le matelas avec Rico qui lui joue du xylophone sur le dos, Kowalski qui soliloque dans son coin et Private qui recommence à amasser ses plumes, l'air grave, Skipper se dit qu'ils sont vraiment tombés bien bas. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il craint même qu'ils soient presque morts en tant qu'équipe crédible ; de là il ne devrait pas possible de creuser plus (à moins que les Lémuriens retrouvent leur trace, pitié non !) : ils n'ont plus qu'à tirer le rideau, ou, comme il l'espère, mettre sur pattes leur grande résurrection !


	23. pointe au coeur

**Titre :** À la pointe du maquereau !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper vs Hans the Puffin  
 **Genre :**  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème** #12, « mort au fil de l'épée » pour 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Skipper le sait depuis des années : son destin est irrémédiable lié à celui de Hans. Oui, sa grande mission dans la vie est d'abattre toutes les menaces à la paix mondiale, avec en tête de liste déjouer les plans machiavéliques de l'infâme Dr Blowhole. Et il sait qu'il triomphera ! Mais il sait aussi que sur sa route se dressera aussi fatalement un jour ce bon vieux fourbe de macareux, et qu'il leur faudra solder tous leurs comptes en souffrance depuis la trahison de Copenhagen.  
Aucun pardon ne sera jamais possible. Ça se règlera dans le sang !  
Ce sale type est un caillou sous sa palme, un aiguillon dans son duvet. Tant qu'il sautillera en liberté, Skipper ne sera pas tranquille. Il attend le jour où il réapparaîtra devant lui et lui gâchera la vie en personne et plus juste en souvenirs et en appréhensions.

Skipper passe son temps libre à imaginer quand et comment la confrontation se fera. Tant de manières possibles… mais une seule issue. Ça sera juste eux deux. Un terrain désert. Peut-être quelques explosions et un incendie dans le lointain, ou alors la pluie battante. Ça serait beau, ça mettrait l'ambiance nécessaire à leur duel.  
Skipper n'admet pas que Hans réussisse à liquider ses hommes et le laisse seul pour les venger ; il faudra que ses petits gars restent en vie pour reprendre son flambeau après lui, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ne puissent pas intervenir dans ce combat-là. Leur heure de gloire viendra une autre fois : celle-ci sera son dernier grand triomphe à lui seul.

Il n'a pas peur. Il ne se laissera plus surprendre par aucune vilennie, il saura déjouer toutes les ruses de Hans. Même s'il tentait de retourner ses propres manchots contre lui, Skipper serait prêt !  
Il ne tremblera pas. Son maquereau est prêt à en découdre. À défaire son vieil ennemi préféré. Et s'il doit succomber lui-même à leur duel, à finir leur ancienne rivalité par un anéantissement mutuel, ainsi soit-il : ce serait l'aboutissement parfait d'un combat de toute une vie et sa légende future pour instruire les petits manchots qui prendront sa suite sera parfaite.  
D'autant que, s'il fait la somme de tous ses exploits, la vie risquerait de lui sembler fade s'il arrivait enfin à détruire totalement ce bon vieil Hans : qui pourrait-il affronter de façon aussi satisfaisante après lui ?


	24. brûlé

**Titre :** Réduit en cendres  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper vs Hans  
 **Genre :** un soupçon d'action et d'angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #15, « mort dans les flammes » d'après 30morts  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** prés-série/  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~500

oOo

Une pile de maquereaux se déverse aux pattes de Skipper, le distrayant une fraction de seconde : juste assez de temps pour qu'il soit trop tard. Une explosion retentit, secouant le building. Puis une seconde. Puis toute une série. Le souffle balaie tout. Les vitres éclatent. Les murs tremblent, les plafonds s'écroulent. Et une boule de feu s'élève. D'abord la fumée se répand et emplit la salle jusqu'à masquer la sortie, ensuite les flammes viennent lui lécher les plumes et menaçent de tout rôtir.

Hans n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Skipper peut au moins être admiratif là-dessus : ce sale macareux est un traître de la pire espèce et il ne lui pardonnera jamais s'il survit. Mais même s'il est passé du mauvais côté de la barrière il reste bon dans ce qu'il fait, d'une efficacité redoutable, et justement ses chances de survie sont minces.  
Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer le travail effectué là, même si c'était pour toutes les mauvaises raisons du monde. Quand un ancien agent retourne sa veste pour devenir un super-méchant, il le fait avec panache ! Puisqu'il connaît déjà toutes les ficelles du métier. C'est autrement plus impressionnant qu'un super-méchant autodidacte sur le chemin du mal depuis le tout début.  
C'est plus triste, aussi. S'il n'était pas occupé à courir de toute la force de ses petites pattes palmées maladroites, Skipper se lamenterait sur la perte terrible essuyée par les Forces du Bien.

Mais, il ne doit pas perdre de vue qu'en ce triste jour et dans cet entrepôt ravagé par les flammes, ce sont _deux_ brillants agents que l'Armée Volatile est en passe de perdre : Hans par traîtrise, et lui-même s'il ne se remue pas le croupion. À toute vitesse, maudissant la folie des oiseaux et des hommes et ses ailes qui ne volent pas, il lutte pour sauver sa vie... et sa réputation.  
Car s'il laisse échapper un traître, ça sera un coup terrible pour son orgueil, et si en prime il meurt ici, Hans ne se privera pas pour le traîner dans la boue. Serait-il assez chevaleresque pour raconter que le partenaire qu'il a trahi a bravement lutté jusqu'à son dernier souffle et a succombé de façon héroïque ? Pour ce qu'il peut imaginer d'un esprit malade, il serait fichu de prétendre qu'il a grillé bêtement, en pleurnichant et en suppliant pour avoir la vie sauve.

Ah mais, pas de ça ! Rien que pour rédiger un rapport honnête et fiable, Skipper se doit de survivre. Il accepte de laisser quelques plumes roussies derrière lui et sa confiance réduite en cendres fumantes, son cœur de héros émietté et son orgueil ratiboisé, une partie de lui meurt ici aujourd'hui, mais il s'échappera, il s'échappera et il le rattrapera et s'il ne le remet pas sur le droit chemin alors il le mettra en cage où sera désormais sa place !


	25. quelle ironie

**Titre :** Plumés !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper et son équipe  
 **Genre :** gen/lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #16, « mort de froid » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 450

oOo

Un manchot n'a jamais froid : protégé par un épais manteau de plumes soigneusement huilées et imperméabilisés avec dessous une couche de duvet serré et encore sous la peau du lard et une excellente vascularisation, il est parfaitement isolé. Fait pour vivre sur le popotin glacé du monde ! Empereurs, Royaux, jugulaires, Adélies regardent avec étonnement ces cousins du nord, les petits bleus pygmées qui poussent quasiment jusqu'à l'Équateur – une bande de schtroumpfs, comme les appelle Skipper, bien décidé à ne pas leur ressembler.

Depuis qu'ils sont dans ce zoo, dans leur enclos climatisé, ils se sont habitués peu à peu à des températures plus douces. Leur couche de lard s'est amoindrie, laissant des plis de peau sous un plumage moins fourni. Ça ne se voit pas, sauf lors des mues qui sont moins abondantes, et ça permet de planquer discrètement de l'équipement sur soi, mais enfin, ça ne fait pas bien sérieux.  
Skipper entraîne ses hommes à résister aux températures extrêmes, tant la fournaise des enclos des animaux tropicaux auprès de qui ils demandent grâce avant de cuire, que le congélateur industriel où l'on stocke la nourriture du zoo.

Un jour qu'ils reviennent d'une de ces séances, Private soupire après une parka et pour couper court aux réprimandes de Skipper Kowalski lui explique, schémas des différentes épaisseurs à l'appui, pourquoi il n'en a pas besoin tant qu'il entretient son manteau naturel : le seul moyen pour qu'un manchot crêve de froid serait de lui raser les plumes et le laisser tout nu, sans duvet ni huile.

Private, oubliant le froid, lève une nageoire :  
« Et c'est ce qui est arrivé aux canetons dont on a fait des oreillers ? »  
Kowalski, impitoyable, note qu'avant de mourir de froid ils se noieront : sans leur couche isolante, devenus mouillables, outre laisser passer l'air froid… ils laisseront passer l'eau et ne pourront plus flotter. Plouf.

Rico réclame qu'on teste, juste pour voir. À peu de temps de là, il voit son souhait exaucé quand un accident explosif chimique leur brûle les plumes. Skipper se cogne le front : c'est le genre de truc qui arrive à Private, ça, normalement, pas à eux tous ! Et surtout pas à lui : en tant que chef, il a sa dignité à tenir, que diable !  
Kowalski a au moins le bon goût de prendre un air vaguement coupable derrière sa machine explosée.  
Rico fasciné par sa chair mise à nu se lêche une aile.  
Private couine, rosit et tente de se cacher.  
Skipper distribue quelques claques alentour et ordonne à la tête d'œuf de leur trouver des plumes de rechange, ou un pull-over puisque Private y tenait tellement, mais vite, avant qu'ils ne crèvent tous de froid et/ou de honte !


	26. les tripes de Skipper

**Titre :** Mes tripes me disent qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net.  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper et son équipe  
 **Genre :** lose  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #17, « mort d'indigestion » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600

oOo

La mission de récupération de salade de thon, autant que Skipper puisse juger, est un succès total !  
Et quoi si Private est malade quelques heures après ? Rien ne prouve que ça soit lié, le petit gars a l'estomac fragile de toute façon, et puis il se remettra en quelques heures.  
Kowalski avec sa paranoïa mal placée et sa manie de tout analyser décide de procéder à un lavage complet sur son système digestif, bah, ça le regarde.  
Rico n'est pas affecté le moins du monde, mais évidemment, c'est Rico ; Rico est indestructible, il digère même des trucs non comestibles ou les stocke indifféremment sans aucun inconfort.

Quant à Skipper, il refuse de se reconnaître le moindre symptôme. Un manchot vaincu par un poisson ça sera le monde à l'envers, et les micro-organismes invisibles il n'y croit tout simplement pas. L'épisode de Snakehead est derrière lui, de même que celui des bactéries laveuses de cerveau.  
Il n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il y a quelque chose qui les menace. Il le sait, il le sent.  
Il a bien le sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente, d'un danger, de la fin du monde même ! Ça risque d'être celle de ses illusions…

« Mes tripes me disent qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net. »  
Mais qu'on lui rétorque,  
« Oui : votre digestion, »  
et il se moquera. Ça ne peut pas lui arriver à lui.  
« Mais si. Vous pouvez tomber malade comme tout le monde… et même pire.  
\- Bah. Plutôt crever que d'être malade !  
\- He bien justement ! ça risque de vous arriver si vous n'acceptez pas de vous soigner. »

Mais non, pas question pour Skipper d'admettre la moindre faiblesse. Déterminé à être plus fort que tout, il en vient à confondre des symptômes réels avec une impresion abstraite.  
Quelque chose de terrible se prépare !  
(Si ça se finit par une explosion ça sera effectivement terrible pour tout le monde…)

Et non seulement il refuse toujours d'entendre, mais il retourne les conseils donnés et décide qu'il est grand temps de lancer un nouvel exercice. On lui parle de poison ? Très bien, ce qui se passe ici n'en est pas mais les incidents cumulés des smoothies, des noix de Maurice et des Marshmewmews l'ont convaincu de la nécessité absolue de s'immuniser contre les poisons.  
Ils vont donc en absorber à petites doses histoire de s'habituer !  
Et tant pis ça fait mal, si ça leur met les tripes en folie, leur fait perdre ses plumes, les fait tressauter ses muscles n'importe comment… il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il décrit ce qu'il lui arrive déjà avant la moindre prise.  
Rico est partant pour essayer ; Private, devant une telle liste de symptômes, cherche une excuse pour se défiler ; Kowalski argumente pour se placer en observateur extérieur, sans succès.  
Mais comme les capacités de jugement de Skipper s'obscurcissent de plus en plus, il en profite pour échanger les fioles, gardant pour lui et Private de l'eau claire et refilant à Skipper un purgatif violent. Les trucs essayés sur Rico lors de l'incident de la bombe impossible à recracher devraient bien marcher, cette fois ! (Rico fera ce qu'il voudra, d'ailleurs. Ça n'est pas comme s'il risquait d'être réellement affecté.)

Tant pis si c'est de l'insubordination caractérisée et que ça massacre le sens de l'honneur de Skipper : ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser leur chef mourir de façon aussi bête. Qu'il reprenne simplement ses esprits et retrouve sa santé et ils feront face aux conséquences sans regret ni remord !


	27. crevé

**Titre :** C'est eux ou lui !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper & Penguin Team vs Julien & lémuriens  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19, « mort de fatigue » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 370

oOo

Skipper se targue d'être rompu à toutes les épreuves, au top de la résistance physique et mentale. Il en exige autant de ses hommes, à la limite de leurs forces ; il les oblige à se dépasser, toujours plus loin ! Il les fait résister, eux et lui-même, au froid, à la chaleur, à la pression, aux poisons même.  
Mais… il ne peut rien pour le bruit. Notamment, celui causé par les Lémuriens.

Skipper a longtemps cru que les ennemis jurés des manchots se partageaient entre les prédateurs : orques et phoques, ces foutus mammifères marins carnivores, et les bestioles arctiques, des espèces rivales qui pourraient se mêler d'envahir leur territoire. Révélation est faite : finalement, des mammifères terrestres et même herbivores et arboricoles qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû croiser sont pires, nettement pires. Carrément invivables !  
Insupportables au delà de toute mesure, le Roi Julien et sa suite privent de sommeil les honnêtes manchots et le reste des occupants diurnes du zoo d'ailleurs. À grands coups de musique, de projecteurs, de vibrations : l'agression continue sur plusieurs fronts est impossible à filtrer.

Kowalski étudie, décrit et rédige l'affection de la Lemur Partying Induced Chronic Insomnia à l'intention des manuels de classification et de survie. Reconnaissez les symptômes, ils sont simples ! Mais pour ce qui est du traitement…  
Skipper envisage de clamer la légitime défense et d'envoyer Rico poser quelques bombes. Même Private, d'ordinaire si doux, si patient, si conciliant, choque tout le monde en parlant de leur offrir des oreillers… et en laissant subtilement suggérer qu'on étouffe le bruit avec, à la source. Skipper préfère imager qu'il a eu l'idée lui-même et que de la part de Private ça n'était qu'une formulation malheureuse, qu'il n'a sûrement pas pensé si loin.

À bout de nerfs, prêt à tomber à la renverse, Skipper voit l'ultimatum se profiler : c'est eux ou lui ! Si ça ne s'arrête pas bientôt il va devoir demander qu'on l'achève ; évidemment il préfèrerait que ça soit eux.  
Pour l'instant seul le matériel électronique est assassiné, de façon plus brutale que stratégique, ils devraient avoir honte de ce travail d'amateur, mais si ça ne suffisait pas et que ça recommençait, alors il se pourrait bien que…


	28. il ne pourrait pas supporter ça

**Titre :** La plus grande preuve  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper, Private, la Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** vague action/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18, « mort de peur » d'après 30morts  
 **Notes :** …et toujours cette référence au credo erroné du _Christmas Caper_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500+

oOo

Ça n'est pas la première fois que Private se retrouve en danger intense, ni même en situation de mort imminente. Stupide, stupide et adorable avec son manque de confiance et son manque d'expérience, à intervale imprévisible Private se met en danger mortel pour prouver quelque chose… en général son ignorance et un désespoir de n'être pas pris au sérieux par Skipper.

Et cette fois Skipper revit la pire mort de Manfredi et Jonhson. Il a vu sa plus jeune recrue disparaître dans une cuve industrielle, le corps tout englué de bisquick – ne demandez même pas comment c'est arrivé, ça ne ferez que leur faire perdre du temps et revivre inutilement des moments douloureux en revoyant chaque erreur, chaque oubli qui a mené à cet instant.  
Le _plouf_ retentit, lourd, du poids de tous les regrets possibles engloutis. Puis plus rien, même pas un dernier hurlement d'agonie, que les bruits d'usine habituel, le clapotement de l'huile semblable au magma en fusion. Le cri de désespoir qui retentit, ça n'est pas la petite victime disparue qui l'a poussé, mais le témoin impuissant de la scène.

Mais voilà que Private réapparaît à la surface ! Il surfe sur une vague d'huile bouillante ! Toujours vivant, mais pas encore hors de danger…  
Rico regarde avec intensité, la langue pendante. Kowalski, calepin à la nageoire, lance la phrase fatidique :  
« Personne ne pourrait survivre à cela, il a moins de 0,003% de chances. Même Buck Rockgut dans le meilleur scenario possible devrait improviser avec des capacités qu'il n'a pas. »  
Skipper, les tripes nouées, incapable de trouver une solution lui non plus, aurait quand même préféré y être à sa place. Il sait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour celle de son petit gars. Si Private meurt aujourd'hui ça sera par la faute d'une négligence de Skipper. Il aura été un mauvais commandant, il ne l'aura pas assez entraîné et n'aura pas su prévoir ses actions et il sera incapable de vivre avec cette culpabilité. Ça serait souffrir mille morts, alors que l'huile bouillante, si affreuse soit-elle, devrait être finie en quelques minutes.  
« …À moins qu'on ne le tire de là avec des brûlures au troisième degré et qu'il agonise pendant des semaines, les nerfs à vifs, le système immunitaire désactivé et la circulation sanguine dérégulée, » intervient Kowalski.

Private pourtant saute et se rétablit, hors de danger, quelques plumes à peine caramélisées, un sourire triomphant au bec. Le bisquick censé lui faire des semelles de plomb s'est transformé en planche de salut. Le voilà sain et sauf, victorieux, plus fort que tous, plus inventif, plus rapide, plus chanceux !

Face à une telle démonstration de talent Skipper devrait craindre d'être dépassé ; trop soulagé de le voir en vie pour se laisser aller à cette autre peur, le cœur toujours battant, il serre son soldat presque à l'étouffer. Puis l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas subi de blessure cachée, pour parachever son action héroïque en venant mourir dans ses ailes quand on ne s'y attendrait plus.

Enfin rassuré, pour faire bonne mesure, Skipper assène une bonne gifle à Private : étranges félicitations ! Et l'ultime aveu de faiblesse lui échappe :  
« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, tu m'entends ? »


	29. s il continue comme ça

**Titre :** Ne nagez jamais seul (mais)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #20, « mort seul au monde » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

La plus grande peur de Skipper, celle qu'il avouera jamais, même sous la torture, parce que ça serait les livrer à ses ennemis, c'est de perdre son équipe. Dans le pire des cas, qu'ils le trahissent, ou encore qu'ils l'abandonnent, ou qu'ils meurent au combat en le laissant seul survivant, faisant de lui un bien mauvais commandant…

Bien des fois, à cause de cette crainte en grande partie irraisonné, il viole son propre mot d'ordre : ne nagez jamais seul ! et s'octroie des missions solo, parfois même sans les prévenir, sans les laisser en contrôle et en renforts éventuels. Ça n'est pas exactement qu'il n'a pas confiance dans leurs capacités, que ça soit individuelles respectives ou en tant qu'équipe fonctionelle, mais… mais un tout petit peu quand même.  
Il sait de quoi ils sont tous capables et que parfois, ça les dépasse. Ils peuvent faire beaucoup de choses et il est fier de ses petits gars, mais autant qu'il le peut et tant qu'il n'a pas besoin de leurs talents spéciaux, il évite de les envoyer à sa place prendre des risques inutiles sur une mission trop délicate, quand il peut s'en charger lui-même. Il affirme que c'est pour les protéger.

C'est que s'il devait présumer de leurs forces, il serait incapable de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir dû en sacrifier, surtout si ça devait être en vain. (Il éviter de trop penser au sort qui fut celui de Manfredi et Johnson, échec terrible, ahlala…) Quel sort atroce serait le sien s'il provoquait la perte de ses petits gars, ceux qu'on lui a confié pour en faire les meilleurs agents, par pour les envoyer au casse-pipe comme de la vulgaire chair à canon !  
Plus jamais il ne serait capable d'entraîner une autre équipe après eux. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se tasser dans un coin de banquise, ignoré de tous, des oiseaux civils qu'il aurait échoué à protéger, de ses supérieurs qu'il aurait déçus et des jeunes recrues qu'il ne serait plus digne de prendre en charge, pour attendre une juste agonie en rétribution pour son terrible échec…


	30. c est comme ça qu il finira

**Titre :** En apothéose  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Skipper et son équipe  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #14, « mort par suicide » d'après 30morts  
 **Nombre de mots :** 303

oOo

Skipper est tout dévoué à la cause manchote, aviaire, et même animale en général. Il dédie sa vie et son énergie à défendre les plus faibles, à rétablir l'ordre et à stopper les dangereux.  
Il cherche parfois des torts à redresser même là où il n'y a pas lieu d'y en avoir et s'attaque à plus fort que lui et que son équipe, croyant un peu trop à l'adage bancal de faire la guerre pour avoir la paix. Pour ce faire il pousse ses hommes dans leurs derniers retranchements, car il estime qu'ils en sont capables.

Tous les quatre ils s'aiment et croient en leur cause, ils y sont dévoués eux aussi, mais parfois… il génère du ressentiment. Quand il les pousse trop sur les extrêmes, ou au contraire sur les restrictions qu'il leur impose. Et puis il y a de la jalousie aussi de la part d'un second qui voudrait un jour monter en grade ou d'un cadet dont on brime les progrès… Ils pourraient vouloir se mutiner, un jour, s'il en fait trop.

Mais avant que ça, Skipper est toujours capable de se jeter exprès dans la gueule du léopard des mers. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça finira mal pour lui. On pourrait même croire qu'il voudrait que ça finisse mal et qu'il fera exprès de causer sa propre perte.  
Pour éviter d'être le jouet du destin, Skipper pourrait bien orchestrer lui-même la façon dont il finira  
de préférence lui seul, sans entraîner son équipe derrière lui à leur perte. Il tient à ce qu'ils suivent son exemple, c'est à dire, qu'ils aient une longue carrière triomphante avant de rencontrer leur fin, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le jour où il sera assuré de l'héritage qu'il leur laissera, il pourra s'en aller… non pas en paix, mais en apothéose, de façon glorieuse !


	31. la boîte du diable

**Titre :** La boîte du diable !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** Penguin Team  
 **Genre :** gen/crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « ascenseur » d'après 31 jours (25 avril '16)  
 **Prompt :** World Penguin Day  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

Même quand le devoir et des cris de détresse les appellent au sommet du plus haut building de la ville, jamais des manchots qui se respectent n'iront s'enfermer dans un ascenseur pour aller où que ce soit. À la place, ils escaladeront la paroi vitrée à l'aide de grappins et de ventouses, ils voleront avec des jetpacks de fortune, ils se hisseront de la force de leurs petits ailerons le long des câbles d'un monte-charge de service, ils rebondiront de marche en marche le haut d'escaliers de secours interminables, sans se soucier des efforts à fournir ni des risques de glisser et s'écraser des dizaines d'étages plus bas ni du temps qu'ils y perdront.

Car les ascenseurs sont des boîtes maléfiques qui tombent en panne, dont les portes s'ouvrent de façon inopinée au mauvais étage pour laisser entrer des intrus, et même s'ils accomplissaient leur office sans ces fâcheux détours, qui a envie d'être enfermé dans une cage de métal scellée sur laquelle ils n'ont aucun contrôle ?  
Dans cet espace bizarre, même l'équipe la plus soudée deviennent tout à coup des étrangers mal à l'aise qui se dandinent de gêne et évitent de se regarder dans les yeux.  
Skipper toise le miroir comme s'il s'agissait d'une vitre sans tain lui cachant des ennemis peut-être ou peut-être pas imaginaires. Private se tord les ailes pour ne pas appuyer sur tous les boutons. Rico a tendance à avoir des gestes et des roucoulades inappropriés. Kowalski récite toutes les sécurités intégrées qui empêchent en théorie la cage de se décrocher et dévaler le long de son câble ou les passagers de mourir asphyxiés ou de faim et de soif ; plus il en fait moins ils y croient… et ensuite il échafaude des plans pour saboter toutes ces sécurités.  
Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand l'un d'eux – probablement mais pas forcément Rico – va fatalement lâcher un gaz ?

Non, non, non, il n'est absolument pas question qu'ils se retrouvent pris dans un piège pareil. Alors on saute, allez hop, du nerf les petits gars ! Plus que 1 294 marches à grimer !


End file.
